I Hate You Yet I Still Love You
by JessicaLouisePotter
Summary: Something about me hates you but something bigger makes me love you. Fluffiness is REAL. Slash. {Draco/Harry}


Title: I Hate You But I Still Love You Rating: T Author: Jessica Louise Potter Summary: Something about me hates you but something bigger makes me love you. Fluffiness is REAL. Slash. {Draco/Harry}

* * *

 **"** I know you know that I like you But that's not enough So if you will; please fall in love I think; It's only fair There's got to be some butterflies somewhere **"** (Dodie Clark- Would You Be So Kind?)

* * *

It was just another day; just another infamous argument. Another abandoned corridor.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter, you great git!" Malfoy spat, a look of pure loathing crossing his pointed features. He stepped closer to Harry, wand raised.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry hissed back in parstletounge, involuntarily. It wasn't his fault Malfoy was such a snake faced beauty. Wait. Where had _that_ come from? Harry shook his head to clear it.

"Speaking snake language, eh, Potty?" Draco sneered pressing Harry up against the cold stone wall of the castle. "Feeling evil lately?" Malfoy was impossibly close and Harry's breath caught in his throat, his cheeks red from exertion.

"Like it do you?" Harry hissed back, in English this time, smirking when Malfoy turned a red hue.

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy growled, holding tight to the neck of Harry's jumper.

"What're you going to do? Kiss me?" Harry says, offhand, eyes glinting in the candle light.

That's all it took. Malfoy lurched forwards, pressing his lips to Harry's to do just that. It's surprisingly soft and gentle, yet rough. It felt to Harry like a party popper had exploded through his heart and soul. A few moments pass and they pull away sharply, breathing heavily and glaring even heavier. Simultaneously, they raise the sleeve of their robes to wipe at their mouths, seemingly disgusted by what they let themselves do.

"Always knew you were gay," Dr- Malfoy, Harry corrected, muttered.

"Not like you didn't love it." Harry turned on his heel and swept down the corridor, not pausing to look back.

Draco had nothing to say to that; for the first time in his life he was speechless. Slowly, he too turned and began to make his way back to the dorms.

As he got ready for bed that night, Draco couldn't shake the feeling of Potter's lips against his own, a phantom feeling he couldn't remove, no matter how hard he tried.

Over the next few days, Harry and Malfoy mostly ignored each other's presence. At meals however, they continuously made eye contact, holding it until one broke it, blushing. Fascinatingly enough, none of their friends seemed to notice their reactions so they didn't need explain anything for a while.

Harry burst into the 'Eighth year' common room, sweaty and happy from Quidditch practice. He spotted Draco sitting by the fire, occupying Harry's favourite settee. He didn't hesitate to walk over calmly, laying by him and setting his unwashed head of hair in Draco's lap, under his book. Draco didn't even flinch. Or look up.

The entire common room was braced for the conflict. For the supposedly imminent conflict.

But nothing.

Silence.

Hermione slowly looked up from her book since she'd sat down with it some three hours ago. She carefully assessed the situation. The whole of the common room's occupants, save Harry and Draco, was holding their breaths, waiting for her verdict. When Hermione simply shrugged, as if the pair was a particularly puzzling riddle and went back to her book, a collective sigh of relief was released and everyone went back to their previous tasks.

Harry closed his eyes and snuggled further into Draco. He was just drifting off when Draco's voice floated into his conciseness. "Do you _ever_ shower? You stink." Draco said laughingly.

"Shut up, you think I smell amazing." Harry mumbled, half-asleep. He lets out a huge yawn and turns over.

"I'm going to have to throw these trousers away."

"Anything to get you out of them, Malfoy." Harry said without opening his eyes and yawned again.

"And I bet you'd love that wouldn't you, Potty." Draco sneered, not as harsh as it might once have been.

"Not the worst thing that could happen. Might be quite nice, actually."

"Always knew you were gay."

"Ta Da, so does everyone else." Harry snuggled further into Draco's robes.

"Git."

"Prat."

"Get lost, Potter."

Then Harry yawned yet again and the common room was shocked when Draco went back to his book without as much as a snide remark.

Harry slept on, unaware. Draco was a very loyal pillow.

* * *

Harry grabbed a piece of toast from breakfast, he was so late for Defence against the Dark Arts it was unreal. Professor Lupin wouldn't be angry per say but… still. He shouldn't be late.

He got to Charms with about thirty seconds to spare and hastily took a seat at the back. Near Malfoy who was being very confusing lately. Actually maybe Harry was the one being confusing, he had lain on Draco. Flitwick started talking breaking Harry from his musings and the lesson commenced.

"… Everyone needs to find a partner for the mock duel exercise." Lupin announced.

Draco was by Harry's side so fast you could've sworn he'd apparated. (Yes, Hermione, we know you can't apparate inside Hogwarts.) Harry blinked at stared at Draco, who was religiously not acknowledging him.

"Start with simple spells, Expelliarmus and the like. I know you all know this by now but it's always good to refresh the basics." Remus turned and started walking around the classroom, observing the pairs. When he reached Harry and Draco, he paused, wonderingly. The pair were maintaining a steady stream of insults in addition to their spell work, which was fast paced and vigorous.

"Specky git, _Expelliarmus_." Harry threw up a shield.

"Ferret face, _Protego_." Draco dodged the rebounding spell and cast another in its place, which Harry also swerved.

"Little shit."

"Scum."

"Saint Potter."

A cutting curse had Harry stumbling. He hadn't quite managed to dodge that one and now his arm was bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Hastily, Harry pressed a hand to the wound and managed to continue, aiming a stinging hex along with a jelly legs jinx in quick succession.

"Boys! Stop a moment, you're both hurt, neither of you can continue." Remus cut in, stalling the duel and conjuring a bandage for Harry's arm before cancelling the jinx on Draco with a quick " _Finite"_.

"Hospital Wing, now, both of you." Remus said firmly, gesturing to the door and to the other pairs of students who had stopped, to continue.

* * *

Harry felt something shift against his side. Something soft brushed his cheek. Malfoy. It was Malfoy. In his bed. _Woah._

Breaking out of his Malfoy-induced trance, Harry prodded the sleeping boy until his eyes groggily opened and he glared at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry poked him to stay awake.

"Why are you so brutal? Bloody cave man." Draco grumbled and dropped down to lay his head on Harry's chest once again.

"Its two in the morning and you, Malfoy are in my bed. Why?"

"Exactly, two AM. Go to sleep." Draco instantly fell asleep after this declarative and after only a few minutes of staring, Harry snuggled into the covers and most certainly did not kiss Malfoy's forehead.

"Eh? Whass tha'?" Draco sleepily mumbled. _Shit_.

"Nothing." Harry replied quickly, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"You- why?" Draco sat up now, intent.

"I- I don't know really, I just, did." Harry blushed faintly.

Draco leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over Harry's, barely ghosting them with his breath.

"Fuck." Draco breathed, shocked and elated with himself.

"You bloody wish, you bastard." Harry immediately pushed Draco into the mattress and curled himself around the taller boy, adrenaline coursing through both of their exhausted bodies.

After a few moments of silence, Draco quietly spoke. "So, are we together now, or what?"

"I guess so." Was the sleepy reply. They both fell asleep with soft, content smiles gracing each of their features.

* * *

I come to life when I hear your voice; it's a beautiful sound; it's a beautiful noise (One Direction- Hey, Angel)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this take on a headcanon from Instagram. I mostly wrote for myself and two girls that said they wanted it to be a proper fic. :)


End file.
